


Dib is not Ok

by Schmeepshmoop



Category: Invader Zim
Genre: Competent Zim (Invader Zim), Dib & Zim Friendship (Invader Zim), Dib Has Issues (Invader Zim), Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Frenemies Dib & Zim (Invader Zim), broskis i just write what i feel idk but consider this a warning, dib has a...panic attack?, idk yall, just a little as a treat, strong emotions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:00:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25410523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Schmeepshmoop/pseuds/Schmeepshmoop
Summary: After Dib flees class Zim finds him in the bathroom.
Relationships: Dib & Zim (Invader Zim), Dib/Zim (Invader Zim)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 52





	Dib is not Ok

**Author's Note:**

> Vent writing rip

Zim found Dib crouched hands buried in his hair and eyes wide open in the bathroom closest to the cafeteria. The human was staring at the ground, but something about how he was rocking on his heels, eyes glazed over let Zim know Dib wasn't really looking. He was lost deep inside that big head of his.

Dib had rushed out of the classroom unexpectedly in the middle of a test, and Zim, assuming he was up to no good, had followed him ready to pick a fight.

This was not what he was expecting. Zim scanned over the human, looking for signs of an injury. His sensors indicated only a rise in blood pressure and a faster breathing pattern. Frozen in place, Zim watched Dib slide his hands down until they covered his ears and squeeze his eyes shut. Even though he was a different species, Zim recognized signals of extreme distress. He reached a hand out to place on the Dibs shoulder but pulled back.

There was a fear in the air with a different scent than the earth child's usual fear smell. This one was stronger and unstable. Zim sighed, wishing he had the answer, this was not fun. This fear the Dib was feeling. The great Zim had not instilled this fear, nor did he have control of it. Worse of all, it was hurting the human, Zims human. Not physically, no, but Zim recognized this wound. Dib's breathing started to slow. His hands loosened their death grip from the sides of his head but still covered his ears. A sniffle slipped out from where Dib had buried his face into himself. Zim shifted his weight from one foot to the other before also sitting on the disgusting ground. He pulled his legs up into his chest, mimicking the Dibs position but kept his head raised carefully, keeping his gaze on the upset teen. It seemed like ages before his monitors read all of the Dib-stinks vitals as normal.

A slight shuffle caught his attention, and Zim watched as a hand reached out from the still curled up earthling and grasped his. There was a beat where Zim couldn't register what was happening, but as soon as it clicked, Zim slowly curled a claw around the human's hand, gently grasping at it like he was afraid to break the Dib. Zim almost laughed at himself. How long had he been holding himself back, as to not break the human? How long had his nemesis held back as to not destroy the meager existence he had built for himself? 

The bell rang, shocking the two out of their bubble. Dib pulled his hand away first and stood to rub his face with the heel of his hand. He gave a dry chuckle before turning red-eyed and exhausted, offering Zim a hand. Zim almost protested, ready to shout about how he could stand up by himself putrid earth-worm. But something deep in Dibs' expression stopped him. This wasn't their usual hero and conqueror banter. So Zim took Dib's hand and felt himself hoisted up. He gave him what Zim hoped came across as a nod of understanding, and the two split up red-faced and pondering as they headed to their next classes.

**Author's Note:**

> Check up on me on Tumblr @schmeepshmoop


End file.
